


Dark Encounters

by AerwynaNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Creature Severus Snape, I really can angst this but should I?, Let's go for a ride guys, M/M, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), genuka's bunny, possible angst?, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerwynaNoir/pseuds/AerwynaNoir
Summary: What happens when a bleeding Harry Potter gets thrown into the same cell as Severus Snape, a newly turned ravenous Vampire? Sparks are going to fly, that is for sure.





	1. Harry becomes a Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bunny Farm 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880636) by [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka). 



> This is originally Genuka's bunny, and I have been given permission to play with it, for this first chapter it is mostly her work which I have edited to suit the vision I have for this bunny. Thanks, Genuka!
> 
> G: You are very welcome AerwynaNoir!

It wasn't supposed to be like this yet when one spys on both sides in a civil war there is always the possibility of capture and discovery. The brat though was supposed to be with his relatives, not a surprisingly clean yet dark dungeon under Malfoy Manor. He most certainly wasn't supposed to be bleeding. There was no way that he could avoid feeding on the brat either, not with how long he had gone without blood.  _ Damn it! _ Severus Snape was fuming, he had been captured while trembling from weakness being newly turned by that insane bitch Bellatrix,  _ for the last time you insane bitch I am not a traitor! _ Instantly he had been thrown into this cell. That had been a week ago, and for any vampire, much less a newly turned one, it had pushing the end of his limits. If he had not been a master occulems, the brat would have been dead the moment he had been tossed into his cell.

Potter moaned in pain, ending Severus’s attempts at distracting himself from his hunger. He heard footsteps hurrying along the corridor in their direction but it was already too late. Severus was upon the battered teen before the door to the cell opened. His fangs dropped down and he attached his mouth to the side of the boy’s chest, where his shirt had ripped revealing a sluggishly bleeding cut. The back of his mind that was not absorbed with  _ the amazing taste _ of Pot..  _ Harry’s _ blood, was very highly concerned, how on earth did the imp end up here, and so grievously injured?! His venom was coursing through Harry’s veins, binding them together in a way that was cemented when he was blasted off of the brat. The three mouthfuls of Harry blood that he had managed to swallow was just enough to cement Harry as more than just Snape's possession but as his new primary food source, his primary and most likely only donor. The Potions Master felt himself passing out to the sound of a furious Dark Lord and grovelling Pettigrew. So that's who the idiot was that threw the imp in here... the rat would die painfully.  _ No one was allowed to hurt Harry, not anymore.  _

The vow activated, combining with his newly bonded instincts just as he lost active consciousness. He could feel his body rise and move to defend his brat, taking the diagnostic spell that had been sent at Harry to check him. The spell displayed their forming bond in an undeniable magical display. The last thing he would feel was his body braced rigidly over top of an unconscious Potter, much like a wolf over his downed mate, shielding him from further attacks.  _ Hmmm… Vampires don’t normally react that strongly over their donors…. _ With that last thought, Severus blacked out. 

Harry drifted towards consciousness to the sound of low growling and a soft sibilant voice trying to reason or calm the growling. He lay as still as possible, trying to figure out what was going on without giving himself away. The stillness also helped him catalogue his injuries, his  _ going away present _ from his uncle and basically turned his entire body into an entire mass of pain that he could no longer figure out if anything was broken or otherwise. The last thing he could remember was a soft tongue linking his side, and a suction applied to something he knew was a cut ( _ that he gained from Uncle Vernon’s switchblade) _ , something that didn't bode well at all for him.

The form that the growling belonged to switched from hovering near and around him to abruptly scooping him from the cold stone floor, strong lean arms surround him and the hands cradling him were surprisingly gentle compared to how effortless it seemed for them to lift him up, startling a quiet yelp from him as the unidentified growler carried him backwards away from the other voice. "Why don't you just kill them my lord?" a snivelling high voice that Harry recognized as Pettigrew offered. The following squeak of pain from the rat told Harry of Voldemort's response.

"Potter I know you are awake. You need to try and sooth Severus somehow if your wounds are going to get treated and food into both of you," Voldemort, now Harry knew that the earlier voice from the cell and current voice was Tom Marvolo Riddle, instructed in clear irritation. "Are you going to try to kill me again?" Harry asked softly after a moment of thought. He kept his eyes closed since he was still feeling tired and in pain and really didn't want to see anything or face reality just yet. The arms around him tensed protectively conclusively proving that it was Severus that was carrying him.

"No. Had I known about Severus's creature side or the fact that he had been captured we would not be here at all. I certainly didn't expect to be told that your relatives had sold you to us and that you were placed with a captured vampire to await my pleasure. Initially, I had wanted a word with you and I was more than willing to promise safe passage and attendance for our talk but obviously, I hadn't yet taken the steps to arrange for our meeting. The current situation... complicates matters," Voldemort admitted reluctantly with and obvious grumble. "Until the situation is sorted out you are both under my personal protection however the price of that is that I cannot allow you to leave. Once the situation is understood the three of us can jointly make a decision. For all, I know it will be vital to not only let you go but keep anyone else from trying to kill you, equally my current need for your death may still stand in which case I will allow you to leave peacefully under a few conditions."

"But for any of that to happen I have to calm Snape down enough to talk… or more accurately negotiate…  er, why is he acting like this and what creature?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I... am a new Vampire and you are my new lunch box," Severus grunted out, finally managing to force his Occlumency shields into place and calming enough to communicate. "I was turned a few days before the train took all of you dunderheads home. I also hadn't managed to feed for nearly a week before you were gifted to me on a silver platter, bleeding and smelling positively divine. It’s an absolute miracle that I lasted twenty minutes before sinking my fangs into you but it still wasn't long enough. My venom and the three mouthfuls of your blood that I swallowed has made you my primary food source somehow. Incidentally, I could taste how malnourished you are and how hard your magic is fighting to keep you alive, stop trying to hide how much pain you are in. As soon as I get into a potions lab we are fixing that."

"How is he malnourished?" Voldemort's voice instantly piped up and asked suspiciously.

"Something else I will be finding out as soon as possible. The taste... from what I can tell indicated extensive and regular malnutrition, to the extent of starvation, the damage from what I can tell seems to start in infancy. Something that will be corrected as soon as magically possible for more than simply the quality of my own meals," Severus growled. Harry didn't say anything. One of the main rules that had been forcibly beaten into him since early childhood at the Dursleys was not to speak of anything that someone might consider abnormal or simply put speak of anything that been done to him if it had not been done to Dudley. Another rule was that he wasn't allowed to ask for help or explain to anyone that he was a freak and wasn't allowed to have things normal people had. As a result, his only response to the current conversation was rigidly tense silence, only his twitching left hand gave away his nerves. “Shhhh… I got you… it's okay…” To his surprise, he was settled into a muscular lap, a hand carded through his hair and another grabbed his left hand before a thumb was soothingly stroked over and over his knuckles. Harry went limp and snuggled as close as possible to the warm chest behind him that he had identified as Severus’s. Harry knew that logically on any other day Snape would be the last person he would seek comfort from, and rationally he knew that Snape could also throw him off at any time, but at this point in time, he no longer cared. He just wanted somehow to hold him, even if it were only five minutes, he was in pain and he was just too overwhelmed and confused. 

"Even if we find that I still need him dead as your primary donor and the fact that I need your Potions expertise means that he is off limits, as regretful as that is to me. You have permission to kill any of the death eaters who threaten him but I would recommend stating that he is your pet or something to limit the headaches. Until this is sorted I have to confine the two of you to the manor," Voldemort drawled out resignedly.

"Pettigrew owes me a life debt," Harry muttered, nuzzling his head closer into the chest behind him, trying to change the direction of the conversation. The sound of a spell being cast (a spell that Harry did not recognise, and that he tried to commit to memory for it sounded very useful) and the thud of a body told him that the cowardly rat was either frozen, bound, or out cold.

"Then he will pay some of it by delivering news of your capture and the start of negotiations for a proper peace with you representing the Light and the Wizengamot as Heir Potter. Some of the treaty parts that I will insist on is the protection of the children, Hogwarts under joint control. Pardons for all currently free Death Eaters and myself bar Pettigrew, Dumbledore to stand trial under truth serum, and our joint residence with the Malfoys for no less than three years after you graduate. Severus' status and your own will be discussed once we know what to tell people in the first place, we still need to figure out exactly what kind of Vampire Severus is, and what kind of bond you both are now sharing," Voldemort suggested in a way that was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Heir...? What in magic are you talking about? I'm not Heir to anything. I have one vault and the stupid media title that you somehow gave me that I hate plus whatever comes with the prophecy... Actually, now that I think about it that prophecy and how it was given is mighty dodgy. I bet Dumbledore messed with the memory of it that he showed me, it might not even be magically viable, to be honest," Harry frowned, slowly opening his eyes and turning his head to face Voldemort.

"Not such a lion after all," the chest behind him rumbled in a mix of surprise and faint approval.

"Desperation will allow you to believe anything or do anything, just so that someone might care a little," Harry answered quietly, burying his head back into the black-clothed chest behind him hoping to keep out the rest of the world.

"The mutt did care but you met him what? Three times? And Azkaban damaged him beyond repair. The old coot, on the other hand, goes out of his way to be seen as a kindly old grandfather and saviour while maintaining control. I may not know more than what I have observed and possibly less than that, but you need not to fear me, not any more. You are mine and as such I will do my best to keep you safe," Severus soothed and reassured him. "As for the Potter Lordship... that is something we will need to address with the Goblins. It will also mollify a few of my people to know that you are unaware of the insults you have given, it is not your fault heir Potter, it seemed that someone had been slipshod in your heir training." Voldemort informed him with a sigh. "Personally I don't feel that I can afford to have either of you as a potential or actual enemy any longer but as the dark lord, I most likely will not be able to simply leave you alone. If you are both willing to work with me then we can sort out a possible alliance or at least a cease-fire."

"If you really mean all of that, I am going to need several potions for my brat very soon. His blood and power are intoxicating and I need to feed properly. Other then that, he is grievously injured, and he needs to be healed. Leaving him in pain is not an option." Severus admitted with a low pleased growl of want, with an underlying tinge of anger. Harry swallowed hard but knew that he wasn’t in actual danger. "Which ones? And will you need them regularly or do you plan to do your own brewing?" Voldemort asked knowingly, no matter how insane he had been before his resurrection, he knew his potion master, he knew Severus Snape.

"Blood replenishers, nutrient potions, a girding potion, healing potions, and a few doses of calming potions," Severus promptly reeled off with a scornful look for suggesting someone else brew his potions if it was still in his power to brew them himself. "I also need to flush him of any previous potions that I tasted and check for spells, so a purging potion as well. No one tastes that strong of lavender, thyme, and hazelnut without being practically flooded with compulsions potions in their system. From the flavour of aniseed, several are interacting poorly on top of all of it. If anyone tries dosing him again they will find that I am not best pleased by their meddling. They might not live very long after that"

"Which also immediately legally invalidates most if not all of his known important legal decisions and requires a full check by the goblins to confirm the date of tampering and a clean bill of health. Actually, with what we have learned today, I doubt many of the legal decisions are made by him in the first place. That stupid meddling old codger." Voldemort hissed. "I think that we need several people there as witnesses from both our side and the ministry when he is checked by the goblins. It will also get us to help in sorting out the mess that the Wizengamot is going to become because of the use of the Potter seats and any others he may have."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked slowly, fear leaking into his voice."Nothing you need to worry about yet. Basically, we call a few people to be there when you get checked by a healer before making sure you are healthy as possible given your current state and then everyone yells about how you've not been taught certain things you are supposed to know. Next, you start learning and whoever was supposed to teach you gets into a great deal of trouble with a number of powerful people. Not forgetting who got you into this atrocious state is gonna pay with their lives. Through all of this I get to keep you and snack on you," Severus informed him in a mix of playful and serious, hoping that his jesting would cover up how much he was starting to care for the sable-haired brat.

"I... I don’t understand," Harry said uncertainly. "Unfortunately it is non-negotiable," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Unless I plan to keep you prisoner and do evil things to you while keeping you as a secret this has to be done. We can have someone check you first before everyone arrives but it would be best if everyone found out at the same time and you were checked with witnesses from all groups involved. This will keep anyone from tampering or claiming to tamper of the results, giving you more protection from idiots on all sides, including the dark."

"I'll floo call Minerva and Filius to represent the Order and Hogwarts with your leave. I think the Ministry contact has to come from you, My Lord or Lucius. I recommend Madam Bones, Lucius, and Rookwood be present as well as a Gringotts healer and a Goblin manager. Narcissa can work with the Gringotts healer for the required exam and confirm our developing bond. It will solve multiple issues at once and allow me to apply for and pay for the certifications without dealing with most Ministry idiots," Severus pointed out.

"Why is Pettigrew even here? How did he even know about all this? I can't even remember getting here or anything really beyond normal before Snape decided to lick me," Harry asked, still trying to distract them from getting him checked by a healer.

“I snacked on you, not licked you, brat.”

"Those are good questions but it won't distract us from getting you checked over," Voldemort pointed out as dread filled suspicion crept into his voice, his abuse child radar is starting to go off, and if he knew anything about the Brat-Who-He-Was-No-Longer-Trying-To-Kill, there was no way he was getting a straight answer out of him. " _ Legilimens _ !" The spell drew an unconscious whimper from the rat animagus as his master forced his way into the coward's mind.

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

_ "Well? I don't have all day. Do you want the little freak or not?" Vernon growled in angry irritation. _

_ "Of course we want the brat," Bellatrix snapped. "The question is why would you be so willing to give up itty bitty baby Potter? Especially to us? We are death eaters, he will not live to see another sunset" _

_ "We never wanted the abomination and we will be glad to be rid of him! Freakish nuisance he is, polluting us normal upstanding people. Dropping him off on our doorstep with nothing more than a note, threatening us good normal people over the waste of space, all the freaky things we've had to put up with? No, we want to be well rid of him. Should have dumped him off at an orphanage or right in to the Thames, leaving him so long to terrorize my Dudders. You, people, leave us alone and do what you want with him. He never learned his place properly in any case, no matter what I did." Vernon ranted. The way the obese man dragged and tossed the battered, bleeding and semi-conscious form of Harry at their feet in the grass of the virtually empty London park said volumes. Pettigrew handed over a wad of converted currency while glaring at their new captive. Vernon barely glanced at the amount, grunted, and walked away from the pair, cheerfully whistling.  _

_ "Where do we keep him so he doesn't die until our Lord has his chance with Potter?" Bella asked, thinking aloud even as she visibly fought with herself not to feel sympathy for her young enemy. _

_ "Leave that to me. I've got the perfect cell in mind, special spells to keep him alive and everything," Peter snickered cruelly. He was very clearly remembering where Bella had stashed Snape after getting lucky and capturing the bastard after being able to capture him when he was weakened by the turning. Presenting the man as a traitor and the brat would surely bring him great favour with the Dark Lord. What did it matter if Snape was actually a spy or not? It would also get the bastard back for not helping him before.  _ It's not like Snape would kill the brat... right?  _ "Fine," Bella said, clearly uncomfortable as she apparated away, leaving Pettigrew to lug Potter back to base via portkey. _

_ End Flashback  _

* * *

 

Voldemort's furious snarl did not reassure Harry in the least for all that he could tell it wasn't aimed at him... yet. "A beating that severe is normal?!" Voldemort demanded furiously. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut, he didn’t need a reminder beating, thank you very much! "Brat, look at me," Severus demanded sharply. Harry reluctantly met his dark gaze, knowing what was to come, and that he had no way out of it. "Legilimens!"

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

_ Harry had just barely completed his list of chores in time and was just setting down the list while checking it one last time before starting dinner. He started for the kitchen, rubbing unconsciously at where his aunt had clipped him with the skillet that morning, but he never got there. _

_ Vernon didn't give him any warning. The whale of a man had simply lashed out viciously as Harry passed him sitting on the couch watching the telly. His Aunt and cousin were out of the house for the moment and wouldn't have protected him in any case. _

_ The blow landed hard against the side of his head, stunning him and setting his head to ringing even as he collapsed to the floor. Harry barely registered his Uncle rising with a twisted look of absolute hatred before the fists and feet started flying. He was too disoriented to protect his head like normal but he did feebly try to crawl away. This earned him several vicious kicks to his stomach, ribs, arms, and legs before he collapsed again. He heard the drawing of a metal blade and suddenly his entire body burst into a huge ball of pain. "Time to finally get rid of you," Vernon said viciously before all Harry felt was pain and being moved with the excessive jostling adding more pain on top of it all. _

_ All Harry could feel was relief that he was never going to have to return to the Dursleys again and that the vicious beating was worth it even if he was left with a Death Eater or the Dark Lord, it no longer matted for he knew that if the dark side got him, at least he would be dead soon, and at this point, he no longer cared if he lived or died at this point. The next thing he knew was the feeling of a damned portkey. Later he felt himself the landing on a stone floor before dozing briefly, doing his best to focus his magic on healing the damage, and the tongue on his side somehow soothed him back into unconsciousness _

_ End Flashback  _

* * *

 

The feral growl of rage from the Potions Master as he gently disengaged from his new donor's mind did not help settle Harry. It did, however, explain why he wasn't exactly fighting to get free or even really attempting to move at all. The bonding venom that had gotten into his bloodstream when Severus had licked him and drank his blood would have numbed most of the pain, and gave him a fledgeling bond with his vampire, but it wouldn't have eliminated the damage. His brat had obviously figured that out with how hard he was trying to stay still and allowing himself to be manhandled.

"Well?" Voldemort asked in a mix of impatience and soft concern.

"I would very much like to use them as test subjects for the most horrendous potions I can create for the next twenty years before feeding them to first Werewolves for a couple of months then to a pack of Dementors," Severus growled flatly. "We also need a healer sooner rather than later. If you get everyone here fast then we can do the first exam in front of everyone otherwise I needed Narcissa an hour ago." Voldemort cursed in parseltongue but also sharply gestured for the pair to follow him. This resulted in Harry, instantly being lifted up and carried through the halls as various spells were randomly cast to send off emergency messages or summon people. Pettigrew was left behind, unconscious and bound on the floor inside the cell (Voldemort had at one point levitated him back into the cell before locking the cell behind him). At some point a glamour went down, revealing the man to look as if he was in his mid-30's and just going grey but otherwise identical to the phantom from his diary. By the time they got to the richly appointed blue and cream receiving room, it was filled with people waiting on them. Several Wizengamot members who also happened to be Death Eaters, a very expensive and highly ranked goblin healer, a grumpy goblin manager along with them an entire globin contingent, the Malfoys, Madam Bones, and Minerva McGonagall were in attendance. The moment they saw Harry being cradled in Severus' arms there were noises of confusion and a few worried sounds were heard as most of the females and healers fussed over him.

"Silence!" Voldemort barked, earning immediately startled quiet that allowed everyone to hear the increasingly laboured breathing coming from Harry, as the brat in question huddled closer towards Severus, trying to avoid everyone’s eye. "It has come to my attention that Mr Potter requires an officially witnessed health exam. This is especially important as he is unaware of certain basics he was supposed to have been taught before re-entering our world. And in a gesture of good faith for a truce, I am hoping to achieve, for those of the Dark faction he is off limits until his status is sorted out due in part to the discovery of misinformation and missing information. I doubt that the Dumbledore, the Ministry, or the Wizengamot would like to find out after he is dead if Mr Potter was planning on supporting them or to move to another country because no one helped him. He arrived here heavily injured so anything else will have to wait until after the exam and treatment have been administered by the goblins as a neutral party."

Everyone quickly moved out of the way of the goblin contingent as Severus gently set Harry down on a divan and quickly sitting down next to him before pulling his donor’s head onto his lap, hovering protectively over him, carding his hand through the unruly mop as he was checked. The near immediate cursing from the healer worried everyone as they watched an excessive amount of healing spells be cast on the Potter Heir. One spell linked a string of green light briefly from Harry's scar to Voldemort's chest, earning the Dark Lord a vicious yet confusing glare from the goblin healer. The string quickly faded and whatever was discovered was left alone.

"Whoever has been taking care of this young man will be facing goblin justice," the goblin healer flatly informed them the moment she was done casting spells on Harry. "The healing potions will have to wait as his magic was already weakened when I got to him. Introducing more magic without giving him a chance to further rest will cause his condition to worsen, and the chance is that it could possibly sever his core permanently. The only saving grace is the newly established vampiric donor bond for it may have very well saved his life. The venom and the bond is forcing his magic to do all it can conserve his life. We also need to flush the entirety of non-healing potions from him before further treatment. I refuse to release this young man into any other healer's care and his bonded vampire is not to leave him for the next fortnight, possibly longer. From the way the bonded vampire is acting, chances are this young man may very well be his bonded mate." Severus froze in shock,  _ Harry Potter as his mate? _ A halted whine from the head in his lap, immediately drew his attention back to the imp on his lap, everything else can wait the importance is that the brat gets healed first, the rest can come later. 

Something was said in gobbledygook with clear surprise by the manager only for the healer to snap something back in clear fury in the same language. The healer then further shocked everyone by shifting into something high and melodious that only Voldemort was able to recognize as high elvish. Realizing what the language was had the Dark Lord going a pasty white and taking a step back before collapsing into a chair. The man clumsily made a comment in the same language only for the healer to openly turn on him and scold him about something. The conversation eventually ended in a head bowed in shame and an obvious promise from the Dark Lord.

"At least you have fixed some of the damage or you would have unthinkingly tried to kill him again and I would never have even seen him. Your agreement should be magically binding considering the language but it will also be recorded among our people. Don't break it," the healer ordered flatly.

"I have no idea how I fixed any of it but I am glad and you have my vow in addition to any other bindings you deem necessary," Voldemort promised solemnly. The healer grunted in acceptance, allowing her anger and stance against him to ease somewhat from fury to simply grumpy. Her anger burned through the disguise, she grew slightly taller and her ears straightened and lengthened, her waist slimmed down and all her features smoothed down and took on a more ethereal look. “You... You are a high-elf….” Voldemort stuttered in shock. The look that the healer shot him shocked him into silence. Severus looked up to receive a second shock, a  _ high elf _ as the healer for his brat. Their race is practically royalty, made out of pure magic, and in the goblin court, they were one of the best healers money could buy, something money can’t even convince them to take a case.  _ The brat’s luck is insane! _

"Idiot, how young were you when you began? It is quite obvious that you taught yourself," the high-elf inquired.

"The particular magics that you were so angry about first began when I was 16. There were other lesser things before that which didn't require as much. Until you informed me just now I was unaware of the excessively detrimental side effects. I will attempt to reverse the magics and repair the damage," Voldemort promised.

"You will do no such thing!" the healer ordered sharply. "Those magics will require goblin or elf magic to counter, stabilize, and heal the injury done. You would be butt fucking nuts on top of being unable to heal any part of this on your own. Instead, you have somehow begun the healing of the afflicted area not to mention the fact that you are still mostly sane and that changes the entire equation. I will take your case myself alongside the young man's. Payment will be discussed afterwards and may not be required in coin but instead in other ways. I swear to mother magic above, you wizards drive me fucking nuts.”

"I understand and I thank you for your willingness to assist me... us," Voldemort responded.

"I am not certain I understood what just happened," Lucius said uncertainty with a general murmur of agreement from the rest of the room.

"We came to assess the health of one person with an important account only to discover that two people with important accounts were in need of our attention. Healing Master and Council Member Forest Arrow have declared her claiming of their medical cases and declared that the issues involved will fall under goblin law. As such both parties are temporarily considered members of the goblin nation while undergoing treatment. Any further potential goblin related status will be reviewed at a later time," the manager translated for them all bluntly.

"One of the few times I take a healing case incognito and it actually needs my full status to deal with the mess," the healer barked in harsh laughter. "My brat's status?" Severus asked darkly, ignoring the various sharp looks of surprise from nearly everyone else. The healer turned her wand on him before he could duck and immediately started tsking.

"Newly turned and the bonding blood was the first blood you've had to boot. Worst still, chronic malnutrition, and moderate nerve damage. Well at least that bonding blood gets rid of the pesky bloodlust and drops your sun sensitivity to nearly zero. Although it certainly magnified your power, temper, protectiveness, and possessiveness when it comes to your donor. Being able to simply stand there while I fuss over him does great credit to your personal control. Though your own health prior to turning clearly wasn't the best, you don’t seem to be undead, however, when your bond and creature side settle, don’t I be surprised if you turn out to be a living vampire as well" the healer muttered while going over her brief diagnostic results of the new Vampire, humming a bit in thought. "We will have to keep his blood production up for you and his overall recovery may take a bit longer but that may be just as well considering everything he will be needing treatment for."

"I have been an Occlumency Master for just over 10 years. I also hold a Mastery in Defense and in Potions," Severus explained ruefully.

"Good, you have enough medical training to act as his nurse. I'd hate to risk a trainee for such basics with your new instincts kicking in. Clearing out his system and increasing blood production was already a priority. Can you wait until tomorrow for your next meal? Every fledgeling is different in how long they can force themselves to last between meals," the healer inquired.

"Can I not drink from another?" Severus inquired drily. He could feel the immediate revulsion for the thought of drinking from anyone but Harry, something which he ruthlessly controlled.  _ Harry’s blood tasted like cherries and dark chocolate, his guilty pleasure and he knew it. _ He also knew that it might become necessary to do so in any case.

"Possibly but depending upon which type of Vampire you become doing so could harm your primary donor and you as well, he is injured enough at the moment that we really do not want to risk it. Your type should settle in anywhere from a few hours to a few years depending on your power, your donor's power, both of your conditions, the magics, and necessity. Until then we just have to wait and see," the healer explained. "If one or both of you is particularly powerful the magics could force you to only ever drink from him or you could be allowed to drink from another only under very specific conditions. His medical history will also play a large part but we can't be certain or use the detection spell until your type actually settles."

"Will there be any danger from him once his... type settles or danger to Mr Potter?" Madam Amelia Bones inquired seriously.

"Not in the least," the healer snorted in derision at the question. "The risk is always from sadistic bastards who revel in causing pain or from fledges that haven't been properly controlled during their first blooding. As long as the fledge isn't allowed to immediately drink their first donor to death upon turning all of those pesky control issues disappear. It is the fault and responsibility of the sire to control the childe and prevent the first victim from being killed or even taking more than a single mouthful. Exactly three mouthfuls combined with venom bonds the donor and Vampire but it takes just over a week or two for the fledge to stop unconsciously pumping every meal full of venom as they feed. Which definitely why Heir Potter is so docile right now. "

"I never saw my sire but I believe that he or she was the ash pile I woke next to. I do distinctly remember a blinding pain as I was turned," Severus offered quietly.

"Turned against your will and you managed to kill your sire before the turning finished. You are a complicated case," the healer hummed in delight. "My my, a slew of interesting medical cases this time! Markov is going to be so jealous and downright furious that I snagged them right out from under him! Pity I'll likely need his help at some point on this so I can't gloat over it for too long. Ah well, at least the puzzle is interesting."

"Uh... what would Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in the blood do?" Harry asked nervously, remembering that the two substances that are now flowing through his blood, and his vampire that is no going to drink it. 

"Wait, when did this happen? Before your fourth year?" Voldemort demanded.

"End of the second year, I sort of had to kill Slytherin's Basilisk? So you probably have it too since Wormtail used my blood to give you a new body?" Harry offered, cringing and obviously expecting to get hit. The healer stared at the two of them unnervingly for a moment before tossing another round of different diagnostics at both of them. Harry could tell that his history was going a lot farther back than the first time simply by how long the results were getting and the brief flash of reading an older injury on the parchment. The healer watched with an increasingly stony face while the rest of the room started muttering ominously. Snape's quiet growling kept getting louder as did Voldemort's swearing in Parseltongue.

"I am moving all three of you to the Gringotts infirmary until this... impossible mess is sorted out," the healer growled before resorting to gobbledygook and high-elvish to curse the general stupidity of the situation. "I am afraid that Mr. Potter is a student and Albus has Severus under a very strict contract, on a very short leash. While it is summer some of the special measures established to protect Mr. Potter require annual renewal. Believe me, if I could have gotten him out of that household before now I would have done everything in my power to accomplish it. I know I have made some attempts by the special notes I left myself but the actual memories of the attempts are missing. I highly suspect that Albus has been a little loose and free with memory charms, as both Poppy and I realized that we have a few unexplainable memory gaps. As I am speaking to thin air and not to an actual witch or wizard there is almost no risk for anyone who happens to be concerned with my attempts," Minerva informed the room. She was very resolutely staring at a blank part of the wall. Yet they all clearly heard the grunt of pain as whatever magical binding stopped her from telling anyone still punished her.

The healer immediately knocked her out with a scowl as the pain continued to shudder through the body of the Scotswoman. "This is turning into quite the nightmare, maybe Markov won't be jealous after all. There has to have been account tampering with all of these elaborate controls on the situation. Heads. Will. Roll!"

"From the sound of it this will need to be a joint investigation," Madam Bones pointed out grimly. She had remained pretty much silent until now, hoping to catch onto what on earth was going on here. What she had heard had horrified her, if the Boy-Who-Lived could be treated so badly by the headmaster, what is to say about her Susan? They were both in the same year!

"We need memory copies from everyone in case you lot get Obliviated. In fact, every scrap of evidence will need to have a copy for both sides or this won't work, it will be kept within a highly secure vault in Gringotts, allowing no sabotage from either side,” the healer, now acting as councilwoman, grudgingly ordered. She was a healer by trade and hated the politics involved in being an high-elf and the healing representative on the goblin council. While the memory collection was being taken care of Bellatrix carefully approached the three men now under goblin care. Severus' warning growl stopped her just out of arm's reach as she considered the three.

"So Potter how are you dealing with Severus?" Bellatrix asked lamely, clearly uncertain how to start the conversation.

"He called me his new lunch box," Harry grumbled, sulking, hoping that his levity would distract everyone from the dangerous topic they were on. This set Bellatrix off in a round of hilarious laughter.

"I'm glad. I don't usually like hurting kiddies but you and baby Longbottom were always a special case," Bella admitted. She may have provided the funds but she didn't like that way of dealing with enemies. Give her a straight duel, a bit of poison, or a proper capture any day over buying them. "Buying you... didn't feel right. Oh if you had been captured on the battlefield all bets would have been off but buying you? It made my skin crawl. The rat being so pushy about it didn't help."

"That reminds me... Madam Bones there is a present waiting for you trussed up in the cellar. Please be careful when handling it as the oversized rat changes shape on occasion," Voldemort quickly informed the DMLE Head.

"I will pick it up before I leave sir," Amelia said cautiously. She had some idea of what her  _ present  _ may be, and she really did not look forward to the number of headaches that were coming her way.

"We all know that I am the Dark Lord. It's clear that there may be... extenuating circumstances in regards to my previous actions and decisions. There is also the fact that the re-birth ritual legally wiped out any charges you could bring against me from the first war. Once I'm properly healed I should probably try the legal way again," Voldemort grumbled, waving away her caution.

"You originally tried to do this all legally?" Madam Bones asked in complete disbelief. Her headaches had just compounded exponentially. 

"Yes, with plenty of safety clauses for everyone, especially the children. Dumbledore didn't like how much it would challenge his authority or the fact that I am magically stronger than him. My views on legal Dark Arts, such as healing spells, and what can be safely used by a properly taught practitioner are what he used to help convince everyone that I was evil before leaving school. Match that with my wish to protect magical children by removing them from dangerous muggle environments to be placed with and taught by magical families was also a threat to his power base. He likes making abused children worship him as a saviour. I simply saw through him when he tried it with me," Voldemort explained in a mix of annoyance, frustration, and righteous anger.

"Enough! Explanations come after I am certain your mind is stable and sane, not before," the healer scolded. "You can not offer truth if your mind doesn't recognize it in the first place, something that the magics you were teaching yourself place in great doubt. Until I am satisfied that your mind has not been affected or is at least on its way to healing properly you don't get to play in politics or planning revolutions or answering questions. All of your business is on hold until I say otherwise. And that’s the end of the story. No arguments."

This set Harry off in a round of snickering,  _ he could not believe he had just witness Voldemort get scolded like a little baby!  _ that rapidly had him wheezing. Severus fussed over him but his mirth didn't fade until he finally allowed his body to drop off into a pleasant healing sleep.


	2. Harry loses it, and Voldemort makes small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is all my own, (with a small input for the Sev's speech from Genuka) and I hope ya'll like it. I am not up to the calibre they are so please do be gentle!

Severus stared at the little imp on his lap, as his hand slowly carded his hand through the ruly hair of his donor. He silently cast a one-way silencing charm around  The brat had just fallen asleep on his lap after laughing at the Dark Lord, his life had been turned upside down is the space of a few days. First, he had been turned into a vampire against his will, then he had been thrown into a cell, and to top the whole shit-show sundae, the cherry on top was the fact that somehow he had made Harry bloody Potter into his donor. Worst still, he had wronged the imp for all years that he had known him, he had thought the boy had been spoiled rotten and treated like a king in his home. He had imagined that the boy to be arrogant and showboating like his father was before him, instead, the boy was self-conscious and humble. The boy had been used and abused by his guardians, it had turned what should have been a tall confident teenager into an emancipated tiny timid little boy. Severus could feel his heart almost ripping in half.

He tuned back into what the healer was saying and realised that the healer had intended to keep his imp under for the entirety of the time that he was healing. While he knew it would be more comfortable in the short period for the imp, for the brat would not feel every bone rebreaking to heal, and every single nerve that was damaged being regrown, he intuitively knew that if they had done it, Harry would never trust them again. For abused children like him and like Harry, their understanding of the situation at any given time was what had kept them alive, and what made them feel any modicum of safety. If they had kept him knocked out for a period of, (he listened more closely to the healer) _four months!_ When the imp woke up he would be disoriented and mistrustful, at that point everything would be a  minefield, and Harry would be worried and suspicious that they had done something to him during those four months. It would be fine to do this someone else, that they had someone they trusted to keep an eye on them, and they did not have a history of abuse like Harry did. He knew that there was no way they could keep the imp under for four months without repercussions.

“No, My lord, High Healer, we cannot keep him under for that long, the sense of mistrust and suspicion he would have towards us would destroy any chance we have of building a truce or any kind of relationship with the brat. I would think it would best if we do not put him into a healing sleep at all. Plus, it allows us to get proper nutrition into him, while nutrition potions are good, they are still unable to replace real food, and at this point, he needs all the help he can get.”

“The vampire speaks the truth, while I do strongly think that the young donor would be  in less pain if we keep him under, however mentally and for his nutrition factor it might be smarter to allow him to sleep and wake on his own time.” The high-elf said consideringly.

“Very well, Severus take your donor and go to Slytherin Manor, both of you will be sharing the Spare Heir’s room in the family wing. High Healer, you are free to take a room or to come and go as you wish. We would love to have you.”

The healer spun around and sent yet another round of diagnostic charms at all the future residents of the Slytherin Manor, which not only startled all her potential patients but started another round of cursing from both the sable-haired wizards. “Both of you will be submitting to treatment under my care, I do not care if you have any objections towards it. I will be visiting Slytherin manor everyday once in the morning, once at night, and I will want to see all of you regardless.”

Severus looked up and glared at the healer, _he did not need a healer!_ But for the sake of his little Gryffindor in his lap, he was willing to submit to the ridiculous demands of the  High-Elf.

He gave a curt nod to the healer and his lord, before carefully wrapping his arms around his donor, lifting the imp up and apparating to the manor. He will not be separated from his donor if he could help it! 

* * *

 

Harry slowly came to on a very soft surface, he instinctively knew that he was no longer at the Dursley’s nor at Hogwarts, for that very reason he laid completely still and feigned sleep hoping that he would be able to figure out what was going on before he got hurt or killed _again._ To his surprise, the warm hard something behind him was moving rhythmically, a comforting warm heavy entity was settled across his waist. Harry slowly took notice of his entire body, he catalogued his pain and injuries knowing he needed to know the level of his health before he could plan or discover anything. To his ultimate surprise, nothing hurt, and aches that he had long learned to live with that resided prominently in his spine, and his hands were gone. To be suddenly pain-free was very disorientating, he had no idea how that felt for as long as he can remember. He snuggled closer into the warmth behind him, hoping that he could hold on to this feeling a little longer, knowing in his hearts of hearts that this feeling of safety and security would not last, that it would be yanked away from him at any second.

He was startled when the warm something behind him shifted and his warm pillow started to vibrate and a rumbling growly laughter reached his ear. “Morning my little lunchbox, it has been about 13 hours since I have seen those beautiful eyes of yours. Do turn around and let me see them will you?” was muttered in his ear. Harry’s eyes snapped open and he froze in shock, the details of what happened yesterday quickly flooded his brain. He started to struggle and scramble trying to get away from the arms that were surrounding him. His brain had clicked into geared and he realised that it was a person that he was snuggling into. _Who on earth wanted to touch a freak?_ He knew that his time of comfort and safety was over, he really did not want to get beat and he knew that he needed to get away. A bamble of apologies spilled from his lips as he tried harder to get away, to hide in the corner, to present the smallest target as possible.  

Severus stared down at his donor as the little imp struggled harder to get away. He strained his ears and the litany of apologises that was spilling from the rosebud mouth broke his heart. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please don’t hurt me. I’ll be good, please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”

“Shh… Shh… It’s okay, no one will hurt you again… not on my watch…  sh,h little one… it’s gonna be okay. Calm brat calm… As irritating as you can be, I will not hurt you… shhh…”

Much to his dismay, however, Harry did not seem to be calming down. He followed his instincts and flipped them around and landed on top his donor, he hoped that his weight on top would ground his little imp to here and now, he let his fangs drop down and nipped at the spot where he knew intuitively his mark would lie in future. The imp instantly went limp instantly and calmed down. Severus nuzzled close to Harry's neck, simply breathing in his scent and relishing in the knowledge that his brat was safe in his arms. Harry's panic upon waking, while expected, was unsettling for him. His instincts were driving him to ensure first Harry's survival, second his good health and safety, and third his happiness. The urge to claim the imp fully was also in the back of his mind but even his new instincts agreed that Harry wasn't ready for that step yet. _I mean for heaven sakes, the imp had just regressed and flashbacked to his childhood!_

“My little lunchbox, are you going to panic again?”

Harry looked up and finally realized that the person holding him down was his vampire, Professor Severus Snape. He hoped that by staying still and not aggravating the man, he would be hurt further for his unwitting attempt at escape. “No Professor, I won’t try to escape again, sir.” He prayed that the extra deference that he showed his vampire would calm the man down further. He knew however, he will need to find something to escape and find a quiet corner, too much had happened way too fast, and he needed some time alone to process it all.

To his surprise, he heard a growl right next to his ear, “No little one, you will not lie to me ever again. Yes, I know our past may have been a little traumatic, and it definitely will not have passed on any confidence you have in me. But know this, I will never lie to you. You have become the most precious thing on earth to me. Before… I was caught between two masters and blinded the image of your late father. For that, I apologise, and I will try and make it up to for the rest of our lives. I wish that you would have had that childhood that I had imagined for you, but it is obvious that Petunia, or rather as I call her ‘Tuny did not provide that for you. My blinders have been removed, and I am no longer caught between two masters, I no longer have to be the evil dungeon bat. There is no way I can hide our bond, and I really do not want to. You are young, but we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. And with me being a vampire, and you being my donor, I will be living for a long long time, and because I will be drinking your blood, my saliva will ensure you live equally as long as I do. We will be together for hundreds if not thousands of years, legally we are as good as married, and the events of the Triwizard tournament has classified you as an adult. Given that I am your dominant, I have the legal responsibility to you up a certain point. Unless we take extra steps for you to give more responsibility over you. For you, Pet, I will move the world to make you happy.”

Harry stayed still, shocked at how many promises that Severus was willing to make for him. What he didn’t know was that the fledgeling bond that cemented who he was to his Vampire was screaming at Severus that his little donor needed more reassurance and comforting. Harry gave a small squeak of shock as he felt strong arms scoop him up and settled him against the warm chest of his vampire. A strong vibration started to move through him as Severus started to purr  in an attempt to protect and comfort him. Harry surrounded by the scent of his vampire, and surrounded by the arms of warmth and safety, he unerringly fell into the arms of morpheus.

* * *

 

One hour later found Harry, Severus and Voldemort at the table awkwardly staring at each other as they waited for breakfast from the elves to appear. “So.. how is it living with us now?” Voldemort awkwardly asked. He maybe the dark lord that everyone feared in the last century, but when it came to societal niceties and making small talk he had no idea what on earth to do. _Was he supposed to show Harry how to cast unforgivables?!_ What on earth was he supposed to do?

Harry looked up and couldn’t help it, he instantly lost it and started laughing, _the biggest badest dark lord in the century had just asked him if living with him was okay!_ The whole situation was too ridiculous for him to hold on his composure. Bewildered, both Voldemort and Severus both swung around and looked at him. Harry could not stop laughing, everytime he tried to stop to explain why he was laughing, he started again. His peals of laughter started to set off both Voldemort and Severus, soon all three of them were laughing. The laughter had broken the ice, all three of them started talking more comfortably.

“Voldemort, I really don’t know much about your side, would you please explain?”

“Call me Marvelo, all my elite do, Severus does, Voldemort is only for the lackies, or for the fear factor. As for my side as you call it, mmm, unlike what Dumbledore has told everyone. I do not hate muggle-borns or half-blood, I am one myself in fact. My goals were to separate the  muggle world from our world more permanently. I wanted to open a magical orphanage, I wanted to make sure that no more magical children were abused. I wanted to free magic, and let more people practise dark magic in safe environments. I have always felt magic is meant to be used, by only restricting it to dark magic, those with grey or dark magic cores will suffer and never reach their full potential. I have never meant for this to get so far of the rails, but as Healer Forrest Arrow has taken me to the task for, I played with magic in areas I did not understand and I paid the price. I never want to go back down that road anymore, and I promise that regardless if you decide to join me or not, I will not purposely go after you anymore. I am sorry, you are  another magical child that because of me, and because of the way the magical world world is that has suffered needlessly. For that, you will always have my protection and you can always seek sanctuary with me.”

Marvelo could feel his heart going out to the emancipated teen in front of him, he knew that he had a lot of to make up to the man, for all the years of torture he had put him through. He knew that technically he could use the insanity excuse, however, Marvelo knew that it was not enough. He knew that he would never be able to raise his wand against the man ever again, not after he had seen him break down, not after he had seen his past, not after he had seen the lion’s willpower. He rather tell the lion how to kill him then raise a wand against him ever again, abused magical children was why he had started this whole crusade in the first place.

“Huh, interesting, your view makes a lot of sense. I had always wondered why I felt that some spells that are more grey in nature like Stupefy have always been somewhat a little stronger when I cast, although sometimes my magic is a little wonky nowadays especially  after 6 months of Umbitch. You were saying something about separation of the muggle and magical world? How do you plan on achieving it?”

Instantly, when Severus and Marvelo heard about how Harry’s magic was a little wonky and how much vitriol and hate he had for the current Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, their _something is not right_ sensor instantly started going. Severus shared a look with Marvelo, they are going to investigate this, maybe not now when Harry was definitely trying  to put up a strong front, but this was not something they could just let lie.

Before Marvelo could answer Harry however, the food arrived, and with the  arrival of food came Healer Forest Arrow. “Ah, great great, I am just in time for breakfast, okay okay, I sense the heavy talk before this, no more you hear me. Eat first, talk later. All of you are too skinny, make sure that all you must finish at least two slices on toast, a serving of eggs and bacons and a fruit. Also, drink the nutrition potion at all your plates you hear me?”

Forrest Arrow took a seat at the dining table  and looked expectantly at all her patients. Before anyone of them could make a move however, a hissing could be heard behind Harry. ~My Tom, who are this people and can I eat them?~

~No Nagini, these are important people, you cannot eat them, I will give  you a rat again later okay~

~Black hair tiny hatchling tastes like treasures. You are not master anymore, you don’t taste like  pain and crazy anymore. You taste like my Tom again and I will protect you. I will protect your dark man  and I will protect treasure Hatchling. Now you must eat, you are too skinny.~

~Not a hatchling!~ Harry protested, unwittingly reminding the whole room that he was a parselmouth.

~Hatchling is a speaker!~ Nagini excitedly slithered over and wrapped herself around Harry. ~Now eat, Hatchling speaker is too skinny as well.~

* * *

 

Harry started to move food around making it seem like he was eating a lot more than  he actually was. He knew that _freaks did not deserve any food_ , and  he definitely did not earn any today. What he did not see was the dark looks that passed between all the occupants of the table. They knew that they would not be able to convince him to eat more now, but once again this will be something they worked on, they are not willing to see Harry  waste away like that.

Harry was nibbling on his first slice on toast (plain thank you, no butter or jam), when he started the feel the first bits of stabbing pain behind his eyes and in his gums. He  pushed through it, grabbing his glass of milk hoping to disguise his discomfort by hiding behind the glass. He slowly took sips of his milk, tasting the hints of nutrition potion that  Healer Forrest Arrow had hidden in there. But, the pain got worse, it racked up in intensity and the worst part was that started to spread, it spread to his back and it felt like something was trying to  push out of his back. Harry muffled his mewl of pain and quickly took a bite of the apple so he was not tempted to yell out.

However, he must not have been as discrete as he thought he must have been for instantly, he felt  strong arms that he knew belonged to his vampire start to wrap around him. The same strong arms cradled him and carried him into the sitting room, Harry no longer had any strength to protest.  The pain had once more started to spread and now covered the majority of his body and the intensity had racketed up and he was in more pain then he had felt in his entire life. It was more painful then the time Uncle Vernon had taken a red hot knife and started to carve his back. It took all of Harry’s strength just not to scream out, he stuffed his fist into his mouth and did all  his could to keep quiet. He clutched as hard as he could to the soft button down tee shirt of his vampire, and try as might to stay conscious, Harry lost the battle and passed out.

  



	3. Now you see me, now you don't?

Severus panicked internally at the sight of his imp limp in his arms, not only was his vampire side rearing its head and just wanted to pounce on his brat and drag him off somewhere so no one else can touch him at all, but his human side’s protective instinct was starting to also sit up and take notice as well. He had noticed how hard Harry was trying to stifle his screams, and he darkly noted it down, it was a habit that he needed to break the imp of and fast, Harry will no longer hide his pain from him, he was not alone anymore. He gently settled down on the couch with the brat secured in his arms, instantly Healer Forrest Arrow was crouching in front them waving her hands and chanting in High-elvish.

“He has some kind of creature blood that is being exacerbated by both the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood. Regardless of what he has in his blood, and what should have been his inheritance, the two substances will have forever permanently changed his DNA. He is a whole new creature now, and we can only watch and see what he will become and how long his pain will last.”

Severus could feel his heart clench and squeeze at the pronouncement of the fact of his little imp was now stuck in the uncertain. Even unconscious, Harry was twitching in pain, his entire face was crumpled and creased in pain. Every single one of his instincts was screaming at him, he bent over and started to mouth at the imp’s pale neck, instantly he could feel the difference in the tension that the imp had held in his body. Instantly, Severus understood, the only thing that could calm the imp right now was closeship with his mate or anyone that he shared a bond with. Quickly he twitched his wand and banished both his and his mates (he could no longer lie to himself, Harry was his mate, not just his donor but his mate.) tops and clutched the little imp closer into his chest. He could feel the imp starting to relax, he didn’t care if he had to stay this way for the next few years, he wanted to help Harry.

Healer  Forrest Arrow stood in the corner and observed the scene, she will be on hand to make sure nothing will go wrong,  but at this point, there was nothing much she could do. She watched as her smallest black haired patient jerk and be soothed in her vampiric patient’s arm. To her surprise when her Dark Lord patient entered the room, her thinnest patient jerked in the direction of the Dark Lord. Instantly, she took on a keen interest and observed more closely what was going on. She watched as Harry twitches continuously in the direction of Marvolo regardless of where he was standing or more accurately as he was making his way to an armchair near the pair.

“Marvolo you need to take off your shirt as well and sit next to Severus and share the weight of Harry. There seems to be a connection between both of you and as Severus is demonstrating, skin on skin contact look to be helping him.”

Marvolo looked up uneasily at Severus and Harry when the latter moaned in pain again, the former gave a resigned sigh and fixed a gaze directly at his Lord. Marvolo sighed in response and awkwardly started to unbutton his top, he had a myriad of scars from his childhood that his rebirthing  ceremony had not quite managed to remove (and regardless of his reputation now as the big bad dark lord, there were a few things that he will never feel confident or okay about, and his scars were definitely one of them.) and slid in beside Severus. To his disbelief, the imp did indeed stilled and started to calm down.

Nagini took this opportunity and slithered into the room, disturbed from her perch around Harry when he had suddenly jerked and had been carried out of the room by Severus. Then she had stayed in the room for fear of being stepped on.

~My Tom, what happened to hatchling!  Why does he taste of pain and the snake king!~

~My Nagini, his creature inheritance is coming in. The snake king bit him when he was a younger hatchling. We can only wait and soothe him~

Nagini rose up to her full height majestically and surveyed the three wizards on the couch. She could not do much at the moment but she will make sure that no one will attack her wizards at this vulnerable time. She coiled herself at the feet of the three wizards and stood on guard.

* * *

 

Mummers filled his ears and started to reach him even in his haze of pain and uncertainty, he could make out the voices of his vampire and the dark lord. To his surprise, instead of being thrown into a room and shoved aside for giving voice to his pain, he felt a hand carding through his hair, and another soothingly stroking his thigh. The burning pain in his gums peaked and slowly ebbed away, leaving behind a burning sensation in his throat and two incredible smells filled his olfactory senses. He shot up tearing through the lightly restraining arms around him and latched on to the one closest to him letting his instincts take over.

Harry had shot up and he had bit into Severus, at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Harry managed to avoid the major veins and arteries when he bit and much to Severus’s surprise,  he could feel Harry swallowing one mouthful of blood before injecting something into his bloodstream. Instantly, the fledgeling bond he had in place with Harry strengthened and cemented Harry’s place as his mate and his submissive, it became more of a reciprocal bond and through it, he could feel how much pain Harry was truly in. Two seconds later after the bond flared into place, Harry released him and with the speed and agility of a bred hunter (which gave them all clues as to what his creature side was) latched on to Marvolo.

“My Lord?” asked Severus warily, noting the lack of anger or concern on the red-eyed wizard’s face.

“The placement of his bite, like when he bit you is not strictly dangerous. If he is actively seeking my blood, Healer Forrest Arrow is correct, we share a bond. It will all come to light when his creature side fully presents if it were a familial bond or it will turn into a mateship bond. However, the thought of being permanently bonded to you, my dear dour potion’s master and our little imp overhear is not an unpleasant thought. In fact, it is a very pleasant thought, _very pleasant._ ”

Severus slightly startled in shock, the past few years before his first death, when Marvolo still had his sanity, they had shared a past dalliance. However, 3 months before the attack on the Potter his lover had lost his mind completely, and Severus had left to protect himself. After his resurrection, while Marvolo seemed to have regained most of his missing sanity, Severus had not dared to return into his Lord’s loving embrace. Now, however, with the imp thrown into the mix, he had no clue how this turn of events might play out and at this point, he could only hang on and hope it all turned out for the best.

* * *

 

They spent the next twelve hours alternately keeping Harry warm and comforting him or petting him to calm his whimpers. Harry had been shivering enough that both of them desperately stroked the fire under the fire and wrapped the imp in blankets under the instructions of the Forest Arrow, even though the brat’s skin temperature was hot enough to start a fire.

_Flashback_

_“Forest Arrow, the imp is burning up, however, he seems to be freezing. Would you recommend us  to warm him up or to cool him down?”_

_“His creature inheritance is influenced by the phoenix tears in his blood, I suspect that his temperature is correlated to that. As you know, Phoenix fire is the hottest fire on this earth. I believe we need to keep his body temperature up.”_

_Marvolo and Severus looked up at her in bemusement and both of them started to wrap the brat up in the different throw blankets that littered the poofy couches that they were sitting on._

_Flashback End_

By the time night fell, all three of them were exhausted, both Marvolo and Severus had taken turns to tend to the imp, and by the end of them, both of them had scratches up and down their forearms and their chests from the developing claws that had sprouted at hour 4.

Severus brought in two plates of food from the dining room (, thank you elves!) into the living room where Harry had been bed or rather couch bound for the entirety of the day. It was Marvolo’s shift and time for dinner. He settled on the floor by  Marvolo’s feet and passed his former(?) current(?) lover and started nibbling on his food. Marvolo gave him a nod of thanks and he started eating as well, Healer Forest Arrow had taken her leave earlier and told them to provide  everything that Harry needed consciously or unconsciously for the time of change was a vulnerable time and they had to make sure that he had gotten everything he needed, or it may have inconceivable outcomes.

Five minutes in the comforting silence that enveloped them as they were savouring their food, Marvolo let out a choked gasped as he was elbowed in the gut when Harry scrambled and clambered out of his lap and crawled and limped into the corner of the room. Before Severus or Marvolo could respond and go to him, Harry’s accidental magic flared and kept them in place and no matter how much both of them had struggled against the bonds, neither of them could closer than five feet to the imp. All of a sudden, blue and purple flames burst out of the tiny Gryffindor and the imp spontaneously self-combusted. Both Severus and Marvolo could feel the overwhelming heat that was emitting from the imp, but none of it was burning or even damaging the furniture or the room around him.

Then the flames stopped, burnt and died out, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Severus rushed to the spot where Harry had self-combusted, hoping to get a trace of magic that would have told him what happened. Instead, an almost silent alarmed gasp meet his ears. Severus looked down, and at his feet was a curled up two-year-old-looking Harry Potter _with green and blue wings_ sprouting out from his back basically swimming in the clothes that were in the first place huge on his sixteen-year-old emancipated frame. Bringing up his occlumency shields and burying his worry behind them, now was not the time to freak out, now was the time to make sure the shrimp was okay and squared away. Then he could freak out. He bent down and picked up the imp (who briefly struggled before burying his head into his chest) and slowly walked to the couch.

“Marvolo, call healer Forest Arrow, we need her to check out the imp, make sure his, well I think is his renewal burn, did not hurt him any further.”

Marvolo nodded and sent his Patronus to summon the healer.

 


	4. A second chance at childhood

“It looks like, his phoenix side has decided to go through his first burning. Before you ask, it does not look like he will go through regular burning, only when he is grievously injured and he subconsciously or consciously feels safe. However, this is mostly a guess, if he doesn't go through another burn next year on his birthday, we will reasonably sure that my prognosis is correct. Secondly, I have cast a charm on his magic, and his physical age, from what I can tell, his magic has not shrunk or depleted at all during the burn. The little Phoenix is currently about five and looks like how he was when he was four. He is growing rapidly, about a year a day, if he is taken care of properly this time around, he will be able to reach his proper height and weight.” Healer Forest Arrow lilted out as she read the results of the scan.

Severus looked up in mild shock at the healer, there were so many emotions that were running through him right now that he was not sure what to feel. He quickly glanced at Marvolo and in those red eyes of his third mate, he could tell his other mate was equally conflicted and the slight emptiness of those pupils told him that the Lord was also occluding. 

“As for his creature inheritance, the wings, healing tears, elemental fire powers and possible immortality came from his Phoenix side. The wings do not look retractable but that I am unsure. The basilisks side most likely gave him a venomous gaze, given how much pain his eyes have given him. He is most likely able to control it like all basilisks are able to. It has also given him fangs and venom sacs as well. However, what he has injected into you is most likely bonding venom, and would give you both immunity to his venom and gaze. At lot these he will need to learn to control. But at this point all of the injuries that had plagued him before this is gone and healed.”

Severus looked down and started stroking the unruly dark hair of the head in the lap, surprised and pleased that the tiny brat had enough trust in him to fall asleep in his lap when he clearly felt vulnerable and defenceless. He shifted the brat so that the tiny imp had his head resting on his chest so that the imp’s back faced the healer. “Could you check his wings to make sure that it has formed properly and that there is nothing stopping him from flying should he chose to?”

Healer Forrest Arrow once again started chanting in a high lilting voice this time directing her magic to envelope the green-blue wings. She smiled when the results came out, the little one was a-okay, and once he had enough energy, she had a feeling that the two men would be chasing him around the house with the little one’s feet never even touching the ground. 

* * *

 

Harry blearily opened his eyes and stretched his limbs and noticed that he had extra limbs that he had no idea about. At the same time, he noticed that instead of his freezing dinghy cupboard and his tiny and broken mattress that used to house Dudley. In the back of his mind, there was a part of his brain that told him that he was not remembering something very important, but all he knew at this point was that if he did not get breakfast done in five minutes, Aunt Petunia will bring out her sauce pot again. As he tried to scramble out of bed, a warm solid something caught him around the waist brought him back to bed. He squeaked and instantly went limp in the embrace oh Merlin who knows, hoping that they would not hurt him. To his surprise, the little part of him that had always kept him safe regardless of how many ouchies that his uncle and auntie gave him, instantly ping-ed and almost sighed in relief. Trusting that feeling he unconsciously snuggled into the warm body that he was dragged into. 

“Morning little imp, what do you remember? How are you feeling?”

“Dark man asking Freak? Freak is okay, is dark man my friend? Freak went to sleep last night after Uncle gave me ouchies. Dark Man no give Freak ouchies anymore right? Dark Man feels safe.”

“Harry James Potter, you are not a freak, do you understand that? Your name is Harry. I will never hurt you little one. I am Severus Snape, my Harry, you can call me Severus or Sev.”

Harry looked up and the dark endless coal black eyes that were looking at him. 

“Harry? Me is Harry?”

“Yes Imp, you are Harry.”

Teary emerald green eyes looked up at him, and his sensitive ears picked up the growling of the tiny tummy on the tiny imp in front of him. 

“Okay Imp, its time for breakfast! Up you get.”

He watched in shock, as the imp in front of him immediately scrambled off the bed and knelt in front of him. “What would Dark Man want to eat? Harry will prepare!”

Severus leant over and hauled the imp back to his feet and settled him back into his lap. 

“No imp, let us take care of you, okay? It’s our turn to take care of you.”

“Sev take care of Harry? No more ouchies? More cuddles?”

“Never ouchies,  never again Harry.” Severus solemnly vowed as he pulled the imp into his chest and hugged him tightly.   _ This imp will be the death of him, he could see it coming. _

* * *

 

He lifted the imp up and carried him to the bathroom and helped the tiny child through his morning ablutions. To his surprise, as he carried the imp the tiny one got slightly taller and heavier, it was as though every single bit of magic and positive affection he showed to  Harry, helped him grow. He filed that knowledge away and continued to help the imp wash up. 

In about half an hour Severus carrying Harry on his hips walked into the dining room, where Severus knew Marvolo was already waiting for them. Walking into the room, he smirked when the slight double-take that the dark lord did when he saw the little imp smuggled in his arms, shirtless. There was nothing that they had that would be able to accommodate Little Harry’s wings which had grown some in the night and to be honest they had nothing in Harry’s size his pants and trousers were all shrunken down from his own wardrobe. Severus had decided not to find a top for Harry, for the little fledgling had a higher than normal temperature, and in reality, he was really not sure if his youngest mate knew that he even had wings but that was another can of he did not want to open at this moment. 

Severus settled Harry into Marvolo’s lap without much fanfare, ignoring the single eyebrow raise that Marvolo was giving him. If the three of them were going to be a triad, then not only he needed to learn the quirks of his little phoenix so did Marvolo, and honestly, it was a good test for the man. He had no idea how the dark lord was going to react, and how the man reacted was a good indicator for their relationship in the future. The dark lord in question said nothing, and merely shifted them both slightly so that they were both a little more comfortable and tapped the table for their food to be served from the kitchen. 

“Sev, Crimson eyes Sir, Harry can eat? Harry no earn food yet. Harry can cook and clean! Harry will earn his food!”

“Oh my little brat, I am Marvolo Riddle, the food is here for you, you do not have to earn your food, I promise you, you will never go hungry again. Never again if I have anything to do about it.”

The doe eyes that pinned them both instantly melted both the ice walls that had shielded both their hearts for so long. Marvolo carded his hand through the unruly hair and signalled Severus to hand him both his and the Brat’s plate of food. While he watched Severus do that out of the corner of his eye, he slowly pulled the brat closer to him (to stop the the small one from being cold of course! He was the dark lord , he did not cuddle!) all the way slowly stroking the brat’s hair. He felt the tiny body in his arms slowly relax, and he could not help the smirk that came to his lips. Much to his surprise, he felt the brat’s body get heavier and larger, (much like Severus before him), he tucked the knowledge away, and hoped that he would be able to use the knowledge and help the imp grow safely. He levitated both of their plates over and nudged the brat to pick up his utensils while he himself started eating as while. 

To his surprise, Harry took one look at the food and instantly burrowed back into his arms shaking his head. 

“Brat, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t eat the food sir, it is too good for a freak like me. I am sorry sir!”

Marvolo forcefully tugged Harry out from trying to burrow into his chest, and tilted the chin up to face him,  while the other hand scooped up some eggs from his own plate. “Little one, listen carefully, hear me while I say this, you are not a freak. You have never been a freak, and there is nothing in this world that is too good for you, as long as get it fairly and justly. Now open your mouth for me little Harry.”

* * *

 

Severus watched at  the side as he slowly ate his breakfast the scene that was unfolding in front of him. His heart had clenched and squeezed when the little imp had thought that the food was too good for him, breakfast fare was a simple but hearty affair of eggs, harshers, black pudding and mushrooms, and yet it  seemed that the imp had never even been allowed such simple affair. When the imp opened his mouth to protest about the declaration that he was given, the spoonful of eggs found its way past the rosebud lips and into the tiny mouth. The wide-eyed look of surprise and the instinctive chewing that Harry immediately did, almost made him laugh, which he promptly smothered into his cup of heavenly coffee. Watching on he almost coed at the sight of the most feared dark lord in the past century hand feed the winged child on his lap watching the small face on the lap to find out what the imp liked and when he was too full. 

The small satisfied burp and the adorable almost unconscious snuggling Harry did as he cuddled into Marvolo and fell asleep brought hope to Severus’s heart. They could do this, they could raise their third mate through an accelerated childhood and give him a set of better memories to hang onto.

  
  



	5. Snapshots of an accelerated childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of flashbacks this chapter, oops?

Ten days passed quickly,  and the imp grew even faster. The good food, love and constant presence of magic helped him grow back almost to the age he was before he had experienced his burning, better still, Harry had finally managed to attain the height and muscle density that he should have had. Harry as an almost 16 year old (he was one more day to achieving what was his original form) now stood at a _somewhat_ respectful five foot 3 inches, a head shorter than Severus and Marvolo themselves and had grown lean but muscular from running (and _flying_!) around the house and playing with his two mates. Throughout the days, Harry had slowly shown and told his mates most of what had happened throughout his life, his abusive relatives and the number of trials he had gone through throughout the years as he slowly remembered them while he regenerated.

On the first day, after the impromptu nap that Harry had taken, he had _discovered_ his wings, that tiny event had changed the course of the next few days, for one it let Severus and Marvolo truly see how _badly brainwashed_ the imp had been about his own self-worth. For another, it had finally started to undo the years of damage and abuse that Harry had etched _deeply_ on his psyche.

_Flashback_

_Harry woke up for the second time in the day warm and comfortable, he raised his head and to his surprise what he thought was a comfortable bed and pillow was the slow breathing chest of his crimson eyed protector. Before he could say sorry for sleeping on the man, he was cut off by the man in question._

_“Hello my brat, sleep well?”_

_Dumbfounded,  Harry could only nod dumbly._

_“Okay, up you get little brat, it’s time for potty.”_

_Harry scrambled to his feet, unprotesting, he could already feel the pressure pressing on his bladder. As he stretched, however, he noticed that there were two things that were attached to his back that he was strangely able to stretch as well. He reached around and felt around his back to his surprise he instantly felt two feathery things attached to his back. He tried to turn his head to see what they were. Much to the amusement of Marvolo, Harry ended up turning around and around. Aiming to help, he conjured a mirror and placed it in front of the spinning boy._

_“My Harry, turn around and look at the mirror. It’ll answer the question as to what is on your back .”_

_Harry turned around and stared into the mirror,  staring blankly at the majestic (not that Harry thought they were) vibrant viridian wings that sprouted from his back._ He was a freak. _He now had irrefutable proof. He had to get rid of them now!_

_Marvolo watched stunned as the green-eyed Phoenix child one moment was examining his wings closely and the next holding them and trying all his might to rip them off. He sent off a silent Patronus to his Vampire mate, knowing that he needed backup and using two large strides reached his smallest mate and pinned the two small wrists to his side. The whispered words that came out of his littlest mate’s lips broke what was left of his heart._

_“Freak show, can’t even look normal. Need it off, freak. Burden. Bad Harry, Bad Freak.”_

_“No, Harry, no you are not a freak Harry. You are a perfectly normal wizarding child.”_

_He continued whispering reassurance into the child’s war, and he saw Severus arrive at the corner of his eye. Unable to stop what he was doing he forcibly threw the memories of what had just transpired towards his mate. Instantly he saw the brow of his mate furrow and his magical aura flare before it was corralled, tamed and suppressed. He felt the magical powers of his mate wrap around them both and gently levitate both him and Harry to the couch._

_It took them both a good hour of cuddling (_ not that he would ever admit that he did such a thing) _before they manage to bring the imp back from the brink of a panic attack. It took another hour before they manage to convince their hybrid it was okay and that it was a beautiful gift. However, the immense look of joy and wonder that graced Harry’s face when he managed to fly for the first time right there in their sitting room made the hours they spent more than worth it for them. That moment if you asked either Severus or Marvolo was a pensive worthy moment._

_Flashback End_

Since that the day, however, Harry rarely walked anywhere, instead, he flew a good foot off the floor. Severus and Marvolo knew they should be annoyed especially when their little birdie flew behind them and won’t leave them alone, but they only felt love and fondness for their mate.

On the second day, when Harry was approximately seven Severus and Marvolo took advantage of the fact that Harry was small and still needed naps, and during one of his afternoon naps, they had sneaked away ( _Imagine that the Dark Lord sneaking! The things he would do for that Phoenix child simply turned his mind sometimes)_ and visited his relatives with the purpose of retrieving Hedwig, the rest of Harry’s belongings and to really see how the Dursleys were honestly like. They had both sat through the seemingly never-ending night terrors of their smallest mate and had worked hard to help reprogram all the fear responses of the boy. They both had shed tears at the sight of the cowering boy and through helping him they had found closure for their past and rekindled the feelings they had for each other as well.

_Flashback_

_“Marvolo, he is asleep, I have left one of the elves to watch over him. Let’s go, we have at max two hours.”_

_Marvolo looked up and nodded slowly to his mate, he had wanted to storm to the Dursley house and cast unforgivable curses like running water when he had first held his shrunken mate and felt the unsuppressible flinch that came from the small body in his lap. However, he knew he could not, not without some kind of planning beforehand. Today, however, they could finally do something about it._

_They apparated to Privet Drive and Marvolo followed behind the billowing robes of his Potion Master and walked right up to the house that was numbered number 4. The crimson eye-ed man looked up and down the street in disdain, he had grown up in a Muggle orphanage, but the cookie cutter identical houses that stretched as far as the eye could see on this street was revolting and did nothing for the churning anger that was brewing just under his Occlumency shields. He looked at the house they were standing in front of and noted with contempt at how perfect the lawn and the corresponding fence was. It was the all the work of his littlest mate, and it turned his stomach to think how young the brat was before he was shoved outside to tend to the lawn mundanely._

_He reached out with his magical power and immediately noticed that something was not quite right._

_“Severus, can you sense what kind of wards is on the hovel? They do not seem right.”_

_He watched as his vampire furrowed his brow and concentrated on the wards around the property. He knew that his mate although not as powerful as he was, he was much better at the finicky magic that was involved in wards, potions, etc. A realisation that would have the man in front of him roll on the floor due to an overpowered crucio from his very wand a mere few weeks ago, now only made him appreciate the dark-eyed wizard that much more. Severus waved his wand in silent incantations before a long strip of parchment shot out from the Ebony Wand. The dour man read through the parchment in silence, his thin lips disappeared more and more as he read on. Without a word, the man passed the parchment to his counterpart._

_Marvolo scanned the parchment and had to visibly reign his anger and strengthened his occlumency shields. The wards on the brat’s prison were in no way protective and instead had basically turned the brat into a slave. Hate wards, submission wards, compulsion wards that reigned in Harry’s self-defence instincts, and magical suppression wards were all layered on top of each other, and it was all he could do not to level the entire house._

_“Let’s go, let’s make it fast, I think the brat needs more physical assurance soon.” (Marvolo will never admit on the pain of death that he wanted to cuddle with the brat to reassure himself that his littlest mate made it out alive and somewhat whole.)_

_Severus smirked at him and rang the doorbell._

_Flashback End_

What happened afterwards was never mentioned again, however, their dungeons gained three more somewhat whole prisoners, one very underweight and two very overweight. Hedwig was reunited with her master and now resided in his room, or rather their room ( _Marvolo had moved in yesterday, and all three of them had never slept better),_ and the rest of Harry’s belongings had been retrieved. The two fully qualified wizards took one look at his clothes and burnt all of them, silently promised each other and themselves that they would replace everything in their mate's wardrobe, _they will not allow him to walk around in hand-me-down underwear any longer._

Then there was the day that the imp _somehow_ figured out that Severus needed his blood and _refused_ to take no for an answer.  

_Flashback_

_Severus stiffened in shock when he felt the imp crawl into his lap.  It was late at night and both he and Marvolo were sharing a nightcap in the sitting room in comfortable silence, and the eight-year-old Harry Potter had been put to bed almost hours earlier. He had been thirsting for his mate’s blood for the past few days. Marvolo had been feeding him (_ If you asked him  a few months ago if he as a vampire would be drinking the dark lord’s blood, he would have sent you on a one way trip to a secure ward at St Mungo's, now, however, it was a regular occurrence, and both of them walked away happy and sated.) _however, as a double bonded vampire he needed the blood of both his mates to keep him in peak condition._ (To make things worst Healer Forest Arrow has been on his tuchus to do something it, but he simply refused to endanger his small mate) _In this position, w_ _ith his small mate’s neck so close to his nose he could barely hold onto his already tenuous control._

_“What are you doing little imp? Why are you awake?”_

_“Take it, drink, I know you need to, I can feel it.”_

_With that, the imp pushed his neck more insistently up to his mouth. He could not resist and before he could stop himself he gave a few kitten licks to the throbbing vein that he could see in the pale thin neck that was practically jammed into his mouth. He could feel his fangs drop, but he pulled back quickly._

_“No my Harry, I refuse to risk you in any way, it is okay young one, I can wait a while more.”_

_“NO, you are thirsty and in pain DRINK.”_

_Harry insisted and pushed his neck directly into the Vampire’s mouth. Severus bit down in shock and instinct. Instantly the warm blood filled his mouth, and the dark chocolate mixed with a hint of raspberries flooded his taste buds, and he could not help but moan helplessly._

_Flashback End_

Since that day, Harry had insisted on feeding him every other day, while he drank from Marvolo in the intervening days. The magic and nutrients in the blood of both his mates quickly nourished him and filled him out while making him healthier. In fact, he had never been healthier in all the years that he had been alive.

Today, however, both Severus and Marvolo were on a mission to give the imp the first birthday party that he had ever had in his life. They had found out he had never had one in his life, and now that he was their mate, they wanted to provide _everything_ he had not yet experienced in his life.

_Flashback_

_It was the seven days since the  Harry’s burning, and now after dinner Severus and Tom were indulging in a new obsession, cuddling their little mate. Three of them were on the couch in their sitting room, placed right in front of their fireplace._ (Their Floo was password protected and currently locked down, so they could all relax without a single worry) _They had found that their littlest mate was as, if not more touched starved then they were and had delighted in holding him as much as they could. The unconscious snuggling that little Harry did whenever he was in their arms, warmed their hearts and slowly but surely cracked the ice wall that they have built around them._

 _During the cuddle sessions, all three of them had broken down the walls and closed the distance between them, no topic was sacred (_ well except for topics that were explicit, Harry was 12 at this point and they were not that corrupted okay?) _they had discussed Severus’s past, Marvolo’s childhood, they had talked about Harry’s adventures. They had even talked about their deepest desire to their greatest regrets. Today, however, they were talking about the more frivolous aspects of their lives._

“ _What were the best gifts you have ever gotten in your life, my imp?”_

_“I think it has to be Hedwig, she was my first birthday present and my first connection to the magical world. The gifts from Hermione have always been some kind of book, and the Weasleys' gifts have never felt right, apart from the twins’ one of course.”_

_Severus pressed his lips tightly together and promised himself that he would find the jumpers Molly had given his mate and destroy them as soon as possible._

_“Have your relatives ever given you anything my brat?” Marvolo continued smoothly._

_“A 50 pence, toothpicks, a dog biscuit from Aunt Marge once, and a used tissue.”_

_It took every single ounce of control the two elder wizards had to not storm into the dungeons and cursed the entrails out of their prisoners._

_Flashback End_

 


	6. The P, I mean Party, get your mind out of the gutter!

“Imp! Front and centre! Healer Forrest Arrow is here to check up on you.”

“Is this really necessary, Sev? I am perfectly okay. I still like you Forrest Arrow, just not what you do.”

“Ah Harry, good good, you look a few hours away from being where you would be fully back to the age you were originally. Now stand still and let me go a diagnosis to make sure that everything is as it should be.”

Harry pouted petulantly at Severus, he really did not want to go through this. He went through this every morning with Healer Forrest Arrow and either one of his mates, however ever since he had gotten his eight-year-old memories back, he had absolutely hated this part of his day. There was always going to be part of him, that hindbrain, that squealed fear waiting for the harsh words and pain that came at the hands of Uncle Vernon everything that he needed any medical attention. ( _ In fact for the entirety of his memory from before, he did not remember a single time, Uncle Vernon had brought him to see a doctor or a medical professional of any kind. In reality, the most medical help Uncle Vernon had ever given him was to throw the first aid kit at him after a beating that had left him unconscious bleeding out on the floor. He was nine at the time and he had no idea why his uncle had hated him so much, it had hurt him. Only hours of talking with Sev and Marvolo on the couch in their arms, he had slowly started to accept that is not his fault, that he was not unlovable.) _ Sev just shook his head at him and open his arms, Harry gratefully stepped into them and the black-clothed arms that he had become intimately familiar with the past 10 or so days closed around him held him close. However, before he could bury his head into the warm chest, he was turned around and was turned around and held in place right in front of Healer Forrest Arrow. 

“Sev, really?”

“Stay still Imp, and let her do her job, and stop squirming.”

Harry sighed and stopped moving, and allowed Healer Forrest to start casting her diagnostic charms. He was slightly mollified to feel the thing lips of his mate starting to leave small kisses up and down his neck. 

The relationship between him and his mates had started to morph and change ever since he had become a tiny fledging. At first it was more of caretaker kind of relationship, then as Harry started to hit 12 or 13, the relationship morphed again into something that resembled best friends, the latest change only happened when he was 14 or 15, was that their relationship started to turn a little more romantic and a little more physical. All three of them had started to exchange more intimate touches ( _ AN: They means kisses get your mind out of the gutter! _ ) and Harry was more than ready for his 16 birthday to come and go. For it finally means that they could finally take their relationship to the next level, and the creature side of him is screaming at him to either claim his mates or be claimed by them. 

“Okay Harry, Thank you, Severus, for holding him still. Harry is about 6 hours from reaching his original age. His wings have perfectly developed and his flying muscles look well developed. You have been flying a lot haven’t you?” -- at this point Harry blushed and turned around to bury his head into silently shaking black clothed chest, ( _ Can you believe him?) _ \-- “His vital signs are up and his nutrition levels are up to par. However his magic seems to be churning, so expect some kind of magical outburst when he reaches his natural age. Alright, Mr Potter, you are done.”

Harry looked up and beamed at the High Elf before turning around giving Severus a quick kiss and snapping open his wings. Before he could fly off to  _ Merlin knows where _ , Severus’s voice cut in, “Incorrigible imp, go look for Marvolo! He is looking for you.”

Harry flapped his wings doing a tight pirouette turning around to give his vampire mate a salute before flying off laughing.  

* * *

 

Severus smiled at his Phoenix that was flying off to find their older mate. The truth was that Marvolo actually was not really looking for the green-eyed imp, however, he had agreed to distract Harry for the length of time that Severus needed to pull off the party they had planned for their Mate. They had spent the last three days planning and plotting to make sure that Harry had a birthday party that he will never forget.  _ Not that it was hard, given it was the first birthday party that the little one ever had.  _

Severus had even secretly contacted the Weasley twins after he had verified their loyalty to their Harry, to make them secretly test all the loyalty of the friends and remaining family that Harry had. 

_ Flashback  _

_ Severus stalked into Diagon Alley with his cloak billowing behind him. He could not believe the lengths that he was going just to surprise and make Harry happy. He was about to visit the Weasley twins and figure out who their true loyalty is to. Marvolo had managed to find an ancient spell that had long been ruled as dark that showed the true loyalties of a person*. He had always thought that of all the Weasleys, the twins were the most trustworthy, (regardless of his own personal feelings towards the terror twins.) and today he was going to try and prove it.  _

_ “Messers Weasley, a moment of your time please.” _

_ “Hey, Gred, Professor Snape is here to see us!”  _

_ “Great to see -” _

_ “- you professor Snape.” _

_ “Forge,  I will take care of the shop -” _

_ “I will attend to Professor Snape.” _

_ Severus stood in the middle of all the twin speak rubbing his temples, he was this close to throttling or spelling both or either of the twins right about now. He followed the twin he knew was Fred into the backroom of their little shop.  _

_ “Mr Weasley, I need to cast a spell on you. It is for Harry’s sake that I am here.” _

_ Fred’s eye narrowed at the fact that his teacher had called his most famously hated student by their first name. There was something a foot and he would be a fool not to be cautious.  _

_ “I’m sorry professor, but what is the location of the Order’s headquarters?” _

_Fred raised his wand and pointed it directly at the dark-clad vampire’s throat. Severus smirked and nodded in acknowledgment , “The Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12_ Grimmauld _place.” They were both in the secret, and thus it easily confirmed both their identity, for Severus could speak it and Fred could hear it._

_ “Okay Professor, do your worst.” _

_ With that Severus cast the spell that would confirm twin 1’s true loyalty. Immediately, ghostly images of what and who held the Weasley twin’s loyalty, the closer the image appeared the more loyal the person was to the thing or person, the image that was in contact with the person was the thing or the person that held their primary loyalty. Severus held in the sigh of relief he wanted to let out when he saw that spot of honour being occupied by his own little mate.  _

_ Flashback End  _

He then tested George before teaching both twins the spell. Unsurprisingly, the twins were very successful in tested anyone or everyone that was close to Harry. The final list of people that were invited to Harry’s party was: Bill, Charlie, the twins, Neville, Luna, Remus, Minerva, Fleur, Tonks, Susan, Katie, Angelina and Alicia. **, Of course, Severus and Marvolo were going to be there as well, that went without saying.

* * *

 

Harry knew that something was up with both his mates. Severus disappeared quickly after his healer's appointment, and Marvolo was trying a little too hard to entertain him and keep him busy. In spite of that, Harry chose not to pry too much into it. These 2 men had been there for him through hell and high water over the last few days, and for that alone, they deserved a little trust. 

2 hours later, 4 before Forrest Arrow said that he would complete the regeneration. Harry was lead blindfolded what he knew was that more formal sitting room. He has looked in confusion when Marvolo had picked up a quill and transfigured it into a green silk blindfold, he had frowned bemused when Marv had coaxed him into letting him tie it on. 

As the blindfold came off the loud cries of Happy Birthday filled the room.  _ His mates had thrown him a surprise birthday party! _ To his surprise, a large number of his school friends were there. His heart broke a little when he realized that both Ron and Hermione were not there. He turned to Severus and Marvolo who was standing in the corner. 

“Wha? How? Thank you!”

“Ah my little Brat, all these people have been tested, their primary loyalty is to you. We love you, our Harry, this is something that you deserve. Now go enjoy, talk to your friends, have fun Brat.”

The next 3 hours passed in a blur, Harry flitted from friend to friend beyond grateful that they would come and that he even held their primary loyalty. He talked to all of them personally and thanked them, food, drinks and cake. Presents were piled into the corner of the room, and from time to time Harry would stop and stare at the pile unbelievingly. He used to be the kid that was grateful if he did not receive a beating on his birthday, and today there a small mountain of presents just waiting for him, it was a little unfathomable. 

Too soon, the party was over and the guest slowly started streaming out. Harry stared at the leaving guest as the snuggled into arms of his mates, he could not believe how much effort that his mates had put in just for him. Somehow, in the insanity of his life, he had found two people that would move mountains for him, and he could not be more content and happier. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN: Thank you Hecateskiss for the inspiration of this idea.  
> **AN: RIP Sirius


	7. Harry loses it (again), and his mates fix it

The clock ticked closer and closer to the time that Harry would attain his original age, however, the imp in question was fast asleep his head pillowed on the larger chest of Marvolo. Severus and Marvolo, on the other hand, had been swapping more and more intense and nervous glances as they both felt the magic of their littlest mate starting to swirl agitatedly.  

“Severus, come here. The last time this happened, our touch calmed him down. It does not hurt to try now.” 

The sable hair vampire started slightly before nodding and shifting over, lifting his smallest mate’s legs and draping it over his lap.  Instantly the magic that had been swirling aggressively and almost angrily calmed and settled. It did not stop increasing, but no longer seemed so explosive nor threatening. 

When the clock hit the exact time that he had first changed all those days ago, Harry shot straight up, instantly 2 pairs of arms wrapped around his middle and stopped him from running into a corner and hiding like the first time around. Harry fought the lightly restraining arms slightly, wishing and hoping that he could go and hide all the pain and not bother his mates, however, the pain soon took over, and he just slumped over in the arms of his mates. To his chagrin, the arms of his mates siphoned off some of the excess magic and reduced the intense pain that was threatening to overwhelm him. 

Severus stared at the very much visual magic that was swirling around, and as suddenly as it started, it stopped, there was an intense flash of light, and his little imp arched up and fell limp and silent before slumping down quietly into their arms. 

Severus and Marvolo swapped glances silently before a silent Patronus from the dark lord’s wand was sent off to summon Healer Forrest Arrow. They suspected that all that light show was basically Harry’s adult magic settling into his core, and all his memories coming back, but they did want to make sure just in case. They were taking no chances with the health and safety of their littlest mate. 

* * *

 

The next time Harry woke up he was incredibly warm and comfortable, his brain tried to assimilate the information he had just been given about him as a creature and the power upgrade that he had been given. The Phoenix had no idea if the last 10 days had been a dream or reality, so he had no idea what or how he was supposed to react. He turned his magic inwards and used it to scan his body to make sure that nothing was amiss. Instantly he noticed that there was a cavernous ache in his soul, that only touches from his mate seemed to be able to temporarily soothe. 

“I know you are awake my brat, open your eyes.”

Harry’s heart sank, he slowly opened his eyes and peaked at the dark vampire that was lying next to him. 

His eyes roamed around trying to figure out what was going on, which room he was in and where was the dark lord. 

“Looking for me my brat?”

Harry started and whipped his head around to stare at the crimson red eyes. With the knowledge that he was sleeping next to the Dark Lord, and the fact the room decor was mostly done in greys and blacks, he knew that he was currently in the bedroom of his oldest mate. His creature side urged him to show his belly to both his dominants and submit to their commanding presences. He desperately cast his gaze away and avoided the  _ looks _ that his two mates were giving him, his entire body stiffened up, and he did his best to conceal the internal panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. 

A  bop to his nose made him go cross-eyed ( _very much adorably so in Severus’s and Marvolo’s opinion._ ) for a few seconds before the swirling green emerald pools refocused back on the endless ebony that was focused on him intently. That pair of charcoal eyes were darkened with unidentifiable emotion, that made Harry’s inside curl and his heart pang. 

Before the messy-haired Phoenix hybrid could do or say anything, a pair of full but hard and demanding lips claimed his, and there was nothing that he could do but yield and submit to the lip’s owner.  _ Alpha! _ His creature side trilled out and nudged his human side closer and closer to full out submission. 

Not to be outdone, his other mate attached his own thin and chapped lips to his neck and scrapped his fangs up and down the side of his neck. 

And that was the last straw for Harry. 

* * *

 

Marvolo smirked as he felt the soft lips of his submissive mate yield to his own. The muffled groans that started up as the Beta in their trio made himself useful and started to kiss and nibble at the sensitive pale column of flesh (that held many of the Green-eyed Wizards pleasure points) only made him more smug as he redoubled his efforts in making his smallest mate submit to him.  

Within seconds he could feel the fangs of his youngest mate drop down and in his surprise, he almost nicked his own tongue on the elongated fangs. He moved back in shock and pulled his vampire mate back along with him. With the removal of both the sources of pleasure the brats eyes popped open and instead of the viridian green emeralds that they had both fallen in love with, the pupils were slitted and a poisonous amber.

“Why did you stop?” 

Even his voice had changed, gaining a lilting undertone that should not be possible for a fully human vocal chord.

Both Severus and Marvolo were dumbstruck, the full out creature form of their mate was breathtaking. Green and blue scales the same colour as the wings that were now fully extended traced his cheekbones and drew intricate patterns on the brat’s forehead. The same scales but this time slightly larger traced the collarbones and disappeared under the clothes that Harry was wearing.  The shimmering scales could also be found tracing the lithe limbs forming a protective cuff around his wrists the top of his feet. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

The timid voice of their mate jolted both the dominants out of their shock and Severus immediately returned to his task, eager to find out how the scales out feel under his tongue. 

“Your creature form is exquisite, my Harry.”  Marvolo intoned softly before diving into feast on the opposite side of the imp’s neck, bending down to lick the softly shimmering collar bone on the way. 

* * *

 

An hour later, when the two older dominants had stopped teasing their submissive and tore themselves out of bed. All three could be found sitting around on the couches that held many hours of memories for all three of them, in silence. 

“My Harry, our little mate, what were you thinking when you first woke up, you cannot hide from us any longer.”

“Sev, I….”

“My little brat, our vampire is right,  you are our third, our mate, don’t hide from us, let us help you.”

“I was thinkingifyoubothstillwantedmeImeanIunderstandifyoudon’tbu--”

Harry’s barely understandable rant was instantly cut off when a pair of thin lips descended on him and instantly he melted and tension left his body. 

While Severus was doing that Marvolo scanned his mind quickly trying to recall what he knew about creature inheritances and what he was told by healer Forest Arrow about his smallest mate’s particular creature inheritance. He glanced at his two creature mates, and watched how two of them seemed to be desperate for each other, watched Harry seemed to get more and more submissive, watched as Severus seemed to get more and more demanding and dominant over their smallest mate. Instantly, the pieces clicked into place. He bent over to and let his lips trace the shell of the ear of his vampire mate. 

“Pull him into your lap, it is time we show him how much we want him as a mate.”

The slight widening of the already wide blown ebony pupils was the only indication that his Prince even heard what he had said. Before Severus bodily picked up their brat and deposited him into his lap, without breaking the snog fest that the two were currently engaged in.

Marvolo incanted the feather-light charm over his two soon-to-be lovers and lifted both of them into his arms, (with a small squeak of surprise coming from both his mates, not that Severus would ever admit it even under the pain of death) and carried them towards their bedroom.  

_ He was going to enjoy this.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I think everyone can guess what is happening next. Now the question becomes, do ya'll want me to write it?


	8. Harry gets claimed, so did Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is their mating, so if you are not really into such things, you can completely skip the chapter. Wheeeeeeeee

The thin lips that moved insistently took up all of his attention and it took all of his willpower not to instantly melt at his vampire mate’s feet. Harry could feel the fangs that were nipping at his lips and smooth muscle that barged itself into his mouth and demanded submission. He barely felt the strong limbs lift him up and settle him into the lap of his dominant mate. 

What he definitely did feel was when his eldest dominant lifted both him and his vampire up and started to carry both of them up to who knows where. He squeaked in surprise, and tore his lips from his mate, about to protest or question what is going on, a different set of more demanding settled onto his while the chapped ones settled back to what seemed to be its favourite spot, his neck. 

Instantly the words died in his throat and instead a moan slipped out, and he squirmed trying to get both closer and further away from the two points of pleasure that his mates are providing him.

“Submit my little mate, you are in safe hands.”

The lips left his neck and traced his ear, growling into it and sent shivers down his spine. 

Harry closed his eyes and let his mates take care of him. 

* * *

 

Severus would not admit on the pain of death the disgraceful squeak that came out from his mouth when he and the imp were bodily lifted from their perch on the sofa. He could feel that his instincts were slipping and the pheromones coming off their imp was sooner going to drive him crazy then calm his creature down. 

His little imp tore his lips away, and from the look in his eye, Severus was sure that his little mate was about to protest. Before Harry could even open his mouth, he reattached his lips to his newest obsession, the golden-brown column of flesh that held a lot of the pleasure points of his younger mate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his older mate take his place on the imp’s plush lips. 

Within minutes, he felt his mate’s supporting arms leave from under him and his behind hit their super-sized bed that was sized to fit more like 6 then 3. He ignored whatever his crimson eyed human mate was doing the flipped himself and Harry over so that the imp was lying flat on his back and proceeded to magic away all of their shirts ( _ including _ Marvolo’s). He smirked at the squeal that came from Green-eyed Phoenix, and it was here that he noticed that his mate’s creature side had come out to play, the same designs that traced his forehead, also traced his ribs and down his arms and legs artistically (disappearing under the elastic band of his sweatpants).  

“You are beautiful my mate.” 

The embarrassed red flush to his delight not only lived in Harry’s face but his entire body as well. Severus lowered his head and started to nibble and suck on all the delicious skin that was revealed to him.  

* * *

 

For the first time in his life, Marvolo was content to watch his two mates enjoy each other, so much so, he barely even noticed when his own shirt disappeared. However, his cock had other ideas, and the throbbing reminded him that it was time he put some of his plans into action as well. 

With a flick of his wand, the remaining clothes on all three of disappeared and silk ropes wrapped themselves around the wrist and ankles of his youngest mate and pulled him spread-eagled on the huge bed. 

Both his mates looked at him in shock, before Severus smirked at him and attacked the brat with a renewed vigour. Before Harry could complain that pretty mouth was instantly occupied with the almost silent groans and moans that poured out due to that sarcastic mouth attaching itself to the long uncut cock that jutted out at an almost 90 degree from the restrained Phoenix. 

Marvolo exchanged glances with his vampire before attacking the two perky nipples on his Phoenix and snaking a hand to the puckered hole that was awaiting him in his Vampire mate. The startled moan that greeted him was music to his ears. He silently incanted a cleaning and lubrication charm on both his younger mates and instantly started to push a finger into his vampire. 

“Prepare him, my vampire, we are going to show him why it is beneficial to be mated to two of us.”

An aborted moan tore out the snarky throat, and Marvolo could that elegant hand creep down and started to play with the puckered opening. 

“AH… Ah! I’m gonna… Gonna!”

The brat squirmed even harder, almost dislodging both his mates from their respective perches on his body. 

“Cum for me my little mate. It will not be only time today.” Severus muttered before hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on the treat, wanting to taste his youngest mate. 

Instantly, the lithe body tensioned and that little mouth widened in a silent O, as the pleasure shuddered through him. 

Severus opened his mouth and Marvolo could see the milky white spunk pooling in that irresistible mouth. Without thought, he pulled the older vampire to him and kissed him right on the mouth. The salty yet somehow sweet taste of spunk mixed with the coffee taste of his dark mate was an irresistible combination to Marvolo and he plundered the vampire’s mouth kissing his mate senseless. 

When he pulled back for air, he looked at both his mates and he could not help but feel the creep of pride at the glazed-over look in both of their eyes that were filled with lust. Pulling his vampire mate down, he ordered the man to prepare their youngest mate while he himself started to stretch and play with the quivering hole he was playing with before. 

* * *

 

Severus gasped for air as he could feel his dominant mate play with and suck on his hole. He had exclusively topped in all of his sexual encounters in the past ( _ apart from the same man that was playing with his pucker) _ , and no one had even gotten close to such a vulnerable part of himself and to him allowing Marvolo to play around with his hole was a huge sign of trust for him. 

A sharp spank to his butt reminded him of what his dominant wanted him to do, and he dipped his head and incanted a lubrication charm before pushing a finger into the tight pucker. At the same time he started to lick and suck at the rim that his finger was stretched around, hearing the incoherent whining coming from his imp only made him speed up, removing one finger only to insert two back in. 

Before he could look for the one spot that would cause his mate to fall apart at the seams, his dominant mate found his. Instantly the pleasure that course through his being caused him to falter and moan into the treat he had been licking and sucking. 

“Ah there it is, remember my Dark Vampire the task I set you. Don’t forget our beautiful mate, yes?”  
The sooth voice murmured in his ear as the fingers in him croaked cruelly into his prostate. Gasping, he did the same to his imp, and the gasping sob that answered him was music to his ears. 

Once, four fingers were inserted into him, a strong pale hand grasped his and smoothly pulled his hand out. Startled Severus turned around looked at the Crimson eyes, the man in question took advantage of that shock and manhandled him into position. 

With a smooth motion, Severus felt the long thick cock entered him, the burning pleasure that swept through him instantly caused him to lose his breath. At the same time, the force instantly caused his own cock to enter the beautiful below him. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Harry chanted fervently wriggling his body trying to gain more friction. 

“Your wish is my command, my mate.” Growled the voice behind him. Quickly a pace was set, and it was all Severus could do to hold on and not fall apart with the two sources of pleasure that his mates were giving him. 

Gathering as much as of his self-composure he could, he angled himself making sure that his cock would hit his mate’s pleasure spot on every stroke. Instantly, the writhing of his mate increased, and within minutes, he could feel the hole around his cock started to flutter. 

“Ah, I can see that you can still think, I must not be doing my job well enough.”

* * *

 

Marvolo changed his angle, making sure that was hitting his mate prostate every pass he made, instantly the snarky man faltered. Snaking a hand to the front of his brat, he quickly grabbed hold of the profusely leaking cock, trying to bring his youngest mate off. 

Within minutes, his youngest mate jackknifed in his ties and the pretty cock in his hand spurted, his older mate also followed his younger mate into oblivion. 

Ignoring the cries of oversensitivity from both his mates, he continued pumping away. When he finally let go, both his mates had experienced a few more orgasms on their own  ( _ Harry had 2 more, while Severus had one).  _ Collapsing on top of both his insensate mates, he idly flicked his wand cleaning up his mates, and untying the younger one. Soon he followed both of them into oblivion.


End file.
